Fun With Toys
by Dantana Girl
Summary: When Dani finds Santana's secret stash, how will she react? Very rated


Dani POV

I was cleaning the bedroom on my day off, when I found the shoebox in the top of our closet. Santana had a secret sex toy collection! I looked through it, getting wetter by the second, finding many different vibrators, strap-ons, and restraints. A plan started forming in my head. I looked at the clock- 4:30. Perfect Santana would be home in half an hour, giving me enough time to set everything up.

Santana POV

"Honey, I'm-"I started as I opened the door to our apartment, my jaw dropping once I stepped inside. Dani was standing in front of the door wearing only her matching red lace underwear and bra and her red stilettos. I instantly felt my underwear get wet.

She walked up to me and said, "You've been a bad girl lately. Always leaving a mess for me to clean up. So I decided that you needed to be punished. Do you know how I'm going to punish you?" She questioned, her voice raspy. I quickly shook my head and quietly mumbled out a no. "I'm going to fuck you so hard," She finished, creating a pool between my legs. She walked over to me and put her hand down my pants. "Do you like me talking about fucking you? Are you excited for your punishment like the bad girl that you are?" She asked feeling my soaking wet pussy. "I think that you do," She answered, "follow me." She started walking to the bedroom and looked back at me asking, "Well aren't you coming?"

She led us into our bedroom roughly telling me to strip and lie down on the bed. "Now tonight you will call me Mistress and you will not talk unless I speak to you first do you understand?" She spit out. "Yes Mistress," I dutifully responded. "Good, also you are not allowed to touch yourself until I tell you otherwise. Sit in the center of the bed on your hands and knees," She ordered. Once I did as told, she came around and handcuffed my hands to the headboard. She then tied each of my ankles to the bedposts and put a tie over my eyes. "Very good. I will be back shortly. Stay still." I heard her leave the room. It had to be at least five minutes that I was sitting there, my pussy throbbing for attention. I tried squeezing my legs together to create some sort of friction, but they were tied to far apart.

Dani POV

I was just walking back into the room with Santana's toy box in hand when I saw her wiggling around on the bed, trying to pleasure herself. "I told you to stay still. You will receive punishment for not listening." I could see her arousal drip from her pussy down her legs. I walked up to her and started spanking her ass. "I. Told. You. To. Stay. Still." I said each word separated by a slap to her ass. She was dripping even more after each slap. "Oh you like this punishment don't you? You like being treated like a slut," I said, still spanking her. "I asked you a question, I expect an answer." "Y-y-yes Mistress, I love being treated like a slut," She stuttered out. "Well since you love being treated like a slut so much, maybe I'll have to fuck you like one." I instantly shoved a 9 inch strap-on into her unprepared anus and started pounding it in and out, not allowing her to get used to it first. "Do you like me fucking you like a slut?" I asked. She couldn't answer me through her moans. I stopped fucking her and said, "Answer me slut." "Yes Mistress." She forced out. "Yes what? What do you like me doing, slut?" I questioned further, loving teasing her this much. "I-I-I love you fucking my tight ass roughly from behind, treating me like the slut that I am for your big cock." She quickly said, her voice full of desire. With that, I quickly shoved to fake cock back into her, starting an even faster and harder pace than before. "YES. YES. OHHHH DANI. FUCK ME. RIGHT THERE, BABY. I'M SO CLOSE, KEEP GOING." She yelled out, urging me to fuck her harder and faster. "DANNNIIIIIII" She screamed out as her back arched and she came violently for the first time that night. "Uh Dani that was so amazing," she said once she caught her breath. "I'm not done with you yet," I said as I took of the blindfold, untied her ankles and hands, and flipped her so she was lying on her back. I quickly shoved the strap-on into her tight pussy and started an unrelenting pace. "Please Dani, quit teasing," she begged. "Who told you that you could speak? You just love being punished don't you." I yelled tying her ankles and wrists to the bedposts, and put the blindfold on her, again. I reached over and grabbed some toys out of the shoe box on the night stand. I quickly put the nipple and clit clamps on her while saying, "You are not allowed to cum until I say so, is that clear, slut?" "Yes Mistress," she replied between moans. I turned the clamps on to their highest setting and they started vibrating. I grabbed two vibrators, turned them on and put one in her butt and one in her dripping pussy. I started pushing them in and out, never stopping or allowing her a break. I continued this for a while until she was about to come. "Cum for me," I whispered in her ear. She instantly came, having the biggest orgasm of her life. Once she came down again, I continued the assault. Before she came again, I pulled the nipple and clit clamps off. I started sucking one nipple, while roughly massaging the other. Just as she was about to come I started rubbing her clit which resulted in her third and largest orgasm that night. Her body arched off of the bed and she shook with the force of it. It took her a couple of minutes to come down form her high. I slowly pulled the vibrators out and untied her. She looked over at me sleepily and quietly said, "Bes. Sex. Ever," accentuating each word, and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
